


Dream maker

by ThreeMagpies



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 04:27:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3636708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThreeMagpies/pseuds/ThreeMagpies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Revolution fic (Blackout AU): Sebastian (Bass) Monroe/Charlotte (Charlie) Matheson; Charloe. The Nano have Bass and Charlie trapped in a dream world where they meet again and again, sometimes as different people. How will they get back? And what will they find when they do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream maker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KimberlyHavey](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=KimberlyHavey).



> Cross posted on FanFiction: This is my first post to AO3, so thanks heaps for reading (if you do) and I hope that you like this… I don’t own any part of Revolution – I continue to love it though and I find Charlie and Bass especially fascinating… Cheers, Magpie

Dream maker…

There was a voice, her dad? Telling her to relax, saying that things would be better, she just had to do what made her happy…

Charlie woke up, naked and alone – or thought she woke up, she still wasn’t sure if this was a dream or some sort of alternate reality, the voice hadn’t been clear about that – or what it wanted from her… from them… 

This time she was in a forest, the ground beneath her pine needles, small branches, bracken and undergrowth… prickles and sticks harsh on her bare skin, the trees stretching dizzyingly tall and straight above her to a deep blue afternoon sky like the bars of an impossible cage… 

The time before this she had woken on the warm sands of a desert oasis, the moon high and full in a starlit sky above palm trees circled around the perfect mirror pool, its reflected moon round and golden and full of deceit… Before that there had been a city, huge and desolate, the streets deserted except for her – and him… Before that she had found him – or been found by him, she was never sure - in a crowded dance club, bodies moving around them like a shuddering, undulating wall of flesh, the music loud and thudding in a heartbeat rhythm that got faster and faster as they moved together…and before that? She didn’t know if it was real memory or more of the dream, there were other places, other faces but always underneath it was him and her… 

But she could vaguely remember a world before this…? Where there were other people, real people; family? She seemed to remember fighting and running, somewhere… and the man in her dream had been there too, so was he real? Or was that just another dream… It was so hard to know, all she could do was find him… she would find him and everything would be okay…

She sat up cautiously, her senses on alert – all the other times he’d been somewhere nearby, and he might or might not know her, she wouldn’t know until they met… The last time, the oasis, echoed in her mind and she felt her insides go liquid again, remembering… He had called her Shelley and from what she could see of herself then her skin had been darker, a lovely coffee brown, the hair between her legs wild and dark - not honey blond, and he had been so tender… so sweet with her, his eyes soft and so very blue… Her heart had felt his love – and his anguish? 

The time before that he had looked like Jeff, a guy she had met and fucked once, so he’d been younger, dark haired, dark eyed - and they had fucked with the urgent desperation and abandon of strangers against a wall in the empty city, the branded M on his wrist a mirror of her own… 

Then, in the dance club, they had both been nameless, although she thought he was Connor for a moment - but it was as though he didn’t want to be Connor, wouldn’t allow himself to be Connor with her, because he had fought it with everything he had, she had felt his rage and utter determination not to be Connor… And he’d won, because then they were just nameless bodies meeting in a languorous haze of soft flesh and hard sex, sounds, scents, tastes and a delirium of need surrounding them in a hot cocoon… 

This time she knew that she looked like herself, the body was her own, her face felt like hers, the nose, the lips, the scar on her wrist marking her as his, the other scars that didn’t… She was Charlie, Charlie Matheson…and the man who was in this…dream?… with her was Sebastian Monroe. And she knew there must be a way out of this, because he had changed things, he had changed the dream and if he could, she could too…

She hated this, hated being manipulated; although she didn’t hate Monroe… She knew him so well now; the depth of his sorrows, his pain and his anger, his burning need to win, to live, to overcome; his hope to create new life from his own that had been shattered with Shelley’s death and the death of their child… And she knew his boundless capacity for joy and laughter… No, she didn’t hate him anymore…she felt something else… something much more like love… He was as trapped in this - whatever it was - as she was but he had never hurt her, whatever they did, wherever they were, whoever they were, no matter how roughly their bodies came together, or how hard he pushed into her - or she pushed into him… She trusted him now…and thought he trusted her too… She knew and wanted, needed, the scent of his skin, the warmth of his lips…the male hardness of him that was the same no matter what skin he wore, or the colour of his eyes… She would know him anywhere now, in any form. 

But she wanted, needed – this – to be their own choice too, not something pushed on them by whoever or whatever was doing this to them…so they had to find a way out of it, together…

Suddenly she caught a scent on the air, wood smoke and cooking flesh - deer maybe? It was a meaty smell with none of the gaminess of rabbit…She stood and followed the rich scent, the fallen bark, pine needles, leaves and moss, soft under her bare feet, a warm breeze surrounding her body and gently lifting her hair… Her body feeling rested and strong, her heart beating with a steady rhythm, sending her blood surging through veins that knew he was there…just a little way away now… and he would know her, love her… There was a smoke trail up ahead, and she could see a clearing just beyond a fallen tree, hear the sounds of a campfire, the familiar crackling and pop comforting somehow with the memory of flames and hot kisses, his mouth on hers, his body seeking hers like an arrow finding its target… She felt her body ready itself for him, she felt herself grow swollen and heavy with need, molten…

She stepped out to meet him…

He was suddenly there… his face familiar and his own, his hair curling around his forehead and ears and the back of his neck, his eyes their real, electric blue – she smiled to see that, glad he was himself this time… she reached out a hand towards him… needing to touch him, needing him to touch her… her breath was coming faster, her need pooling between her legs… so why wasn’t he touching her now?

Bass watched her, Charlotte, Charlie, and she was real, herself this time… and she came out from the trees looking like some woodland goddess, her honey blonde hair floating around her shoulders, her high, pink tipped breasts gently bouncing with her walk, her strong hips and legs with their dark golden curls at her cleft drawing his gaze like a magnet… taking his breath away, her need calling to him like a siren… He had to clench his fists, driving his fingernails into to the flesh of his palms to stop himself reaching for her…‘Charlotte…’ 

He fought the compulsion to go to her with every fibre of his being, because… because that was what he wanted… wasn’t it? He wanted to go to Charlie, Charlotte… his hands relaxed and he smiled…she smiled back and she moved into his arms as if they both knew she belonged there…

And she did, she did, just not like this…he wanted this to be real…not a dream…not a dream…

He swallowed hard, his lips moments from her yearning ones…‘Charlie…we have to wake up’ but he looked into her dreaming eyes and knew she didn’t hear him, she was still lost in whatever it was that was holding them here… 

He could smell her, feel her, her skin was smooth and the scent of pine and crushed wildflowers came to his nostrils as her hair brushed his face… His hands moved to her shoulders and his thumbs moved by themselves to stroke along the narrow lines of the bones that shaped her skin, then lower to brush down to her waiting nipples, moving his lips against hers, their tongues meeting in a gentle homecoming…she hummed and purred against him, her breasts heaving against his chest, her breath coming in heavy sighs that caught at him like her fingers, sliding down his sides like brands, leaving trails of hot lava behind them as his cock rose to meet her reaching hands…

Charlie felt him under her fingers and he was like velvet covered steel, hard and ready for her… she lifted her knee up to wrap a leg around him, inviting him closer… Then she pulled her lips away from his and looked into those sky blue eyes – the sunlight casting shadows under his lashes making the blue even more startling… ‘Bass…do you want me?’ He smiled down at her, his eyes crinkling at the corners; laugh lines… she loved those laugh lines…

He looked down at her lovely face, the elegant lines of her cheekbones; the luscious curves of her full lips, the beautiful eyes and strong brows… ‘Charlie…’ he moved his hips a little, pushing his cock through her fingers then pulling back again, the soft skin sliding a little as he did it…’You know I do…’ 

She tightened her leg around his hips… ‘Then show me again…’

He swung her up in his arms and turned around to where he had laid out their bedrolls, knowing she would come to him…laying her down on the soft blankets and kneeling between her legs…although it wouldn’t have mattered if it was moss, or sand, or a wall in a city, he would want her no matter where they were, what they did or even who they were…she was all women to him, the only woman for him… he knew that now, he had seen her as Shelley, as Duncan, as so many other women… but he had somehow always known she was Charlotte… the illusion only lasted a moment…and then there she was…

She lay back and looked up at him, her hands stroking down her body… the fingers of one hand playing between her legs, circling then stroking back over her thighs, leaving little trails of her arousal behind them…reaching up to stroke along his waiting cock… her other hand caressing her breast, rubbing her palm over and around then pinching the nipple with her thumb and forefinger… He gazed down at her, he didn’t care if this really was a dream; she was here and so was he… And if it was a dream then he didn’t need to be careful, in all their other encounters in this strange time he had always remembered to pull out… a habit of years that seemed to have followed him here… 

He placed his hands on either side of her and lowered himself down, his eyes holding hers as he got closer and closer to her, his hips spreading her open underneath him, her knees lifting bringing her legs up to wrap around his back… his cock sliding into her tight, wet centre with a sound that made his breath catch in his throat at the beauty of it… He glanced down between the shadowy landscapes of their bodies, his all hard muscles and taut sinew, hers soft and inviting…the earth and the sky, meeting at the horizon where they joined… He slowly drew out of her, her lips opening in a quiet moan...her belly clenching as he thrust back inside, her knees drawing him in closer, harder…holding him there for an eternity of moments… 

He grinned and her eyes caught alight…then they were thrusting and pulling, hard and fast until she was screaming his name out to the sky and he was groaning and sobbing as he spilled himself deep inside her and it felt like heaven itself… Then he collapsed next to her, gathering her into his arms and holding her like the treasured thing she was to him…

……………………………

Charlie slowly came out of a deep sleep… She’d been dreaming of her dad… he’d smiled at her, his gentle smile, the one he gave her when she’d done something right…and there was something about Bass…? Then she opened her eyes and looked around…and she remembered… She and Monroe…Bass…had been on a hunting expedition and they’d been ambushed… a whole squad of Patriots, loaded for bear… They hadn’t had a chance. Her last clear memory of what happened next was Monroe pushing her behind him so that he took the full brunt of the bullets, and he had been cut to pieces in front of her, the bullets tearing through him like they had through Danny…his blood showering her in hot red regret…then she’d felt a sudden blow to her head and several more to her chest and then…nothing, until the dream…and now..

She looked around for Monroe’s body; it had to be here somewhere. She would find him and take him back to Miles and the others, tell them that he had saved her, again… that she… But she didn’t want to think of what would be after that, a world without him at her back, fighting at her side…a world without his ringing laugh and his sarcasm, his bright eyes and his…his… Tears blinded her …

When she brushed them away, she could see the bodies lying amongst the trees, lots of them, all in the Patriot Khaki… And as she got closer to them she got more confused, there was no blood, no bullet holes; no wounds… it was as though they had just fallen down and died… She couldn’t find him though… She panicked and ran from body to body until finally she spotted familiar curls, his old leather jacket, the long legs in battered jeans… He was lying on his side, and he was so still, but he was never still… He was one of the most vibrant men she’d ever met, he shouldn’t be lying there so still…

She felt her heart stall inside her chest and she had to steel herself to walk over to him… 

She fell to her knees on the ground next to him; she could see his ruined jacket, blood making the dark leather darker… Then she leaned over so that she could see his face… He looked like he was asleep, his eyes closed, mouth slightly open, one arm pillowing his head, the other covering the front of his chest… She sighed and ran her hand over his forehead, brushing the curls gently back… His eyelids fluttered and she frowned, her breath catching… there was no way he could have survived all those bullets – could he? 

His eyes opened and he turned his head to look up at her…‘Charlie…?’

Charlie felt the tears rolling down her face but she didn’t care… she was crying and laughing at the same time… ‘You’re alive…? How are you alive?’

Bass groaned and sat up, looking down at himself… the front of his jacket and his tee shirt were soaked in blood ‘Shit… I don’t know…’ he sounded puzzled ‘but I’ve got clothes on this time…’ then he looked at Charlie ‘and so have you…’ he smiled…’damn it…’ 

Charlie drew back, giving him one of her ‘what the fuck?’ looks…’Of course I’ve got clothes on you moron…do you think I’d be walking around in the forest buck naked?’ she stopped suddenly, confused, because she had been, hadn't she?…’I…what is it, what’s wrong?’

Bass was staring at her…’Charlie, your shirt...’

She looked down, there was a scattered sunburst of bloody holes in her tank top, she stared back at him in horror then, steeling herself again she lifted the material up, expecting to see…something… but there was only smooth skin, not even a mark…

She met his eyes…’How?’ 

He licked his lips, took a deep breath and sat up, moving easily…he lifted the front of his blood stained tee, and his bare torso looked completely unmarked, the skin whole and healthy…’It must have been the Nano – they saved Aaron too remember?’ then he met her eyes…started to say something then stopped…

Charlie looked down at the ground between them…’I dreamed that I heard my dad… he said I should do what made me happy…’ she looked back up…’and then I dreamed of you…’

Bass smiled again, although he still seemed hesitant…’I dreamed about you too Charlie…’ his eyes seemed to get darker ‘they were really good dreams…’

Charlie grinned…’My mom’s going to be so pissed’

Bass nodded ‘oh yeah, Miles might be a bit, you know, pissed too…’

Charlie moved closer ‘do you mind?’

Bass shook his head ‘Hell no… you’re worth every bit of it and they might be so glad that we’re alive that they’ll forget about the rest…’

Charlie leaned even closer, her lips almost touching his…’I was really hoping you’d say that’ Then she was kissing him and it was even better than it had been in the dream, she remembered that now… because it was real… She pulled back just a little ‘you know that last time? In the forest?’ she shrugged ‘The others aren’t expecting us back for another day or so anyway so I was thinking that maybe, if you wanted, we could sort of re-do it?’ 

His smile lit up his face ‘Oh yeah…’

……………………………………………………….

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hi there, I hope you liked this - please leave a comment if you have a moment :) and Happy birthday, KimberlyHavey, wishing you all the very best for the coming year, may all your dreams come true ☺ and thank you for liking my stories… I really hope you like this one… I am working on another couple of stories at the moment (posted on FF using the same pen name) so am a busy little bee at the moment… 
> 
> Ps I know I left all the patriot bodies lying around but I didn’t think they deserved another mention in this story, so just assume that someone came and tidied them up, or that they didn't, whatever... I don't care what happened to them, they shot Bass and Charlie!! cheers, Magpie


End file.
